


Unpredictable

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gavin Reed is in denial about his feelings, Happy Ending, I wrote this in one night aaaaaa, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Gavin Reed got a Valentine's gift for Connor. When he realizes Connor might figure out it's from him, Gavin tries to go and get his gift back.





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart: https://twitter.com/TCBunnycomics/status/1101008274587967489?s=19

Gavin was a fucking idiot.

He didn’t always make the brightest decisions. One time, he put six sugars in his coffee instead of his usual five. It tasted like shit. But what he had done today was much, much worse than that. 

It was Valentine’s day, the kind of day Gavin Reed only celebrated the day after because all the chocolate was on sale. He thought Valentine's day was a bit stupid, a waste of money, a day he hated because he has always spend it alone. Yet here he was, so early at work that his coworker Tina clapped when he stepped in, holding a gift for someone he had a stupid crush on. The box was ugly pink with a stupid red ribbon around it, and inside there were tiny little chocolate hearts because those were the cheapest. He was a damn idiot for doing this, but Gavin still wanted to do it. He wasn’t sure why. Who cares. 

He calmly walked past Connor’s desk, placed the box there and then went to the break room to get a coffee, because it was way too early to be even awake. And since he was earlier at work than usually, he could just spy on the desk and wait for the magic to happen.

 

By the time the damn android itself came to work, his desk had gotten a few more gifts. Bigger than Gavin’s, more prettier. One was a plush toy, one was a damn heart shaped box. No cards were in any of them, meaning that everyone who had a crush on this tin can wanted to stay anonymous. That was good. Hopefully, Connor wouldn't start an investigation on who had given him and what.

Gavin sneaked in closer, pretending to be doing something when in reality he was watching how Connor reacted to all the gifts, clearly surprised yet pleased by the affection shown towards him. 

“Any idea who gave these to you?” Hank Anderson, the guy who Connor followed like a damn lap dog asked. He seemed amused by all the gifts. Or then he was jealous because he didn't get any.

“I don’t know. There are no names”, Connor said. “But I can scan fingerprints to find out.”

 

Say what now?

 

Here came Gavin’s second stupid decision he had done today. He stormed over to Connor’s desk as fast as he could and kicked his chair so hard he probably damaged his own leg. Connor fell down on the floor, his gifts flying in the air and dropping around his feet. One gift quickly escaped into Gavin’s pocket.

“Gavin, what’s your problem?” Hank growled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Gavin disliked Hank. Not just because their friendship went to shit years ago because of a stupid fight, but because he got all of Connor’s attention. He couldn’t understand why Connor even liked Hank in the first place.

“This is how I express my love towards my favorite android”, Gavin said, escaping from Hank’s strong grip with fake laughter. He kept his face as cool as possible, but inside he was fucking freaking out for saying such things. _‘My love towards my favorite android’_. No, no. It wasn’t love. It wasn’t love, right?

“Grow up, Gavin”, Hank grunted, pushing him away and going to help his ‘oh, so great’ android detective friend.

 

Gavin walked as far away from the two of them as possible before he pulled his gift out of his pocket.  _ That was close. I had forgotten about his stupid fingerprint scanning,  _ Gavin thought to himself before putting the gift back into his desk drawer.

He shouldn’t have gotten this gift in the first place. Androids can’t even eat chocolate. And androids are all stupid.

Expect Connor. Something in Connor made Gavin feel …

Gavin shook his head and started working before finishing his thoughts.

  
  


\--

  
  


The next time Gavin saw Connor that day was when Connor went to his desk. To Gavin’s desk. He was looking through his stuff when Gavin was returning from his coffee break. Gavin didn't need to know the details - The damn android was definitely looking for that file Gavin had in his drawer that he was supposed to give to Fowler hours ago, right next to the gift he stole back from the android. He saw Connor staring into the drawer for a while, before reaching for the gift and placing it in his pocket. He also took the file and started walking away. Damn thief.

This is a nightmare. Gavin was sure the android had analyzed the damn gift, realized this gift had been sitting at his desk before, and seen Gavin’s dirty fingerprints all over it. That’s why Connor took it back to himself.

Gavin needed to stop him and get it back. He didn’t want Connor to come back to him and say  _ ‘Oh, thank you for the gift that I cannot even consume. Oh by the way, why did you take it back to yourself?’.  _ And no one, no one, was allowed to know that Gavin had got a gift for an android he pretended to hate. No one could know that Gavin was gay for an android -- No, no, he wasn't gay. He hated androids. Especially Connor. Stupid Connor with his pretty face.

Gavin knew where Connor was going, so that’s where he was headed, too. He went a separate way and hid inside the room where they stored all the files that were still in paper format. He waited silently, his hands starting to sweat and his heart beating so hard it almost jumped through his chest. And when the door opened, Gavin grabbed onto his jacket and pulled the android inside the room as quickly as possible.

 

He pushed Connor against the door, holding onto the collars of his stupid jacket that he didn’t even have to wear anymore, staring right into his eyes. This was one of Gavin’s fantasies. He and this stupid android, hidden in a room at work, pressed against a door, close to each other. There would be more, but this was reality and not one of his dreams.

“Give it back”, Gavin said strongly.

“What?” Connor muttered back like some idiot. He did look like one, too, but then there was two of them in the room.

Gavin didn't bother fighting. His hand reached into Connor’s pocket that is obviously too small for the gift and he took it back to himself.  “Detective Reed, I believe that’s mine”, Connor reached back for the gift but Gavin stepped away from him.

“No, it’s mine!” he spat out in defense. “I … I am the one who bought this!”

Pieces seemed to lock together in Connor’s head as his LED spun yellow for a moment. “You bought it for me?” the android asked.

“No!” Gavin said. Now he was sweating a lot, panicking. He needed an excuse, and a good one this time. “It was for .. Jenny! I just got confused where she sits.”

Connor blinked slowly at him, and then he did the thing that made Gavin’s toes curl. He tilted his head slightly to the side, like a lost puppy. Oh my God. Gavin was so not going to survive this moment. “Jenny? But she moved to California a month ago”, he said.

Shit. She did move away. The desk next to Connor has been sitting empty since then. Gavin should have thought about this harder. But he didn't think much in the first place.

“I .. I know that”, Gavin mumbled.

“And isn’t she married?”

She was married, indeed. But Gavin couldn’t even answer that question. He just felt embarrassed. He wanted to escape this situation, but he couldn’t even properly run away - Connor was still standing in front of the door, blocking his escape.

The android grabbed the gift back from him and inspected it a little longer. “Well, I can give it to her. She is supposed to come visit Detroit this week. Hank has talked about having dinner with her and her wife”, Connor explained. And then he was turning around, already holding onto the door handle. Leaving him in this dark, small room.

Gavin can’t let him leave. 

 

The door only managed to open an inch before Gavin slammed his hand against the frame and pushed it shut again. His other hand reached for the gift, ripped it away from Connor so roughly that the android released a quiet smile, and then he was backing away again. Gavin looked around for a trash can, or a window, any place he can just throw this thing into so the tin can can’t get it. But once again, he was trapped. 

Gavin hid the box behind his back, like that helped the situation. And once again, Connor just stared quietly.

“Why are you behaving like this?” the android asked. Gavin’s gaze fell down onto the floor, the tips of his shoes pressing closer together. “I don’t understand.”

Gavin didn’t understand it either. He still didn’t like androids, even if they had got their rights and weren’t stealing their jobs anymore. Androids were almost like humans now, all equal, just made of different material. Yet, Gavin had this … odd feeling around Connor. And the only way he knew how to deal with it was to be a jerk. 

“I know humans tend to have very complex emotions”, Connor said. Here he is, doing it again. Analyzing. Gavin hated when Connor did that. There had been so many scenes where Connor was analyzing Gavin better than any of his therapists. He wished the damn thing would just shut up.

But Connor always kept talking. “It seems like you wanted to give me this gift, but something changed your mind.”

 

_ Shut up, Connor. Shut up. Shut up before you say something that makes me fucking freak. _

 

“Do you have feelings for me?”

 

There, he said it. Once again, Connor said that one thing that was going to make Gavin explode. He always said something that made it hard for Gavin to control himself and his emotions.

 

“Detective Reed, you are so --”

 

Gavin stormed over to the android, dropping the damn gift onto the floor when his hands were too busy grabbing onto the collars of his jacket again. He roughly pushed Connor against the door and then pressed in real close. He couldn’t control himself. He just wanted the android to shut up.

So he kissed him.

Connor didn’t really taste like anything. Not even the latest evidence he has put in his mouth. But he was soft, nicely soft. Not like Gavin had time to appreciate the feeling because he was just pressing close to him with all of his might, his eyes closed so tightly it almost hurt. Before Connor has even time to react - to put his hands on Gavin, to close his eyes or open his mouth a little more -, Gavin pulled back and took a strong step behind to get some space between them. 

“-- Unpredictable”, Connor quietly continued. His eyes were all wide. His lips stayed parted. His skin somehow looked a little paler than before. And all Gavin could do was just stare back at him.

 

What the fuck has he done?

 

Connor slowly came back to the real world while Gavin was still progressing what he had done. He doesn’t even realize that Connor has taken the gift back to himself and was once again playing with it with his long pretty fingers. Gavin blinked and then got his mind working, but by then Connor was already opening the gift.

“... Chocolate?” the android said, looking at the small heart shaped things wrapped in red papers.

“Yeah”, Gavin mumbled. “They were cheap.”

Gavin Reed knew himself that he was a damn idiot who said idiotic things. Panicking was not helping his choice of words at all.

“I took the gift back because I realized you can’t even eat them”, he tried to explain himself, rubbing the back of his neck while looking down on the ground.  He heard Connor drop a chocolate back into the box. Then, he can hear him close the box. Gavin felt like he was going to have a heart attack at this rate, so he looked back up, only to see the android hugging the small gift box. The view made him ... feel so many things that it was too overwhelming.

“Thank you”, Connor said. His eyes were closed, his smile was small but meaningful, and the gift was pressed against his chest, near his heart. “I appreciate it.”

Gavin swallowed strongly. He was going to faint. He wanted to run away. He wanted to say more insults and pretend that this was all a joke. But all he could say was; “No problem.”

Connor opened his eyes and made eye contact with the detective. He didn’t step closer, like Gavin had secretly hoped. Connor’s hand reached for the door knob again, but before he pushed it down he turned to Gavin again.  “We could eat these together someday after work”, he suggested. “I could also get to know you better, and maybe understand you.”

Was this twink looking tin can suggesting they would go on a date? Gavin couldn’t fucking hold himself together. He just stared with his mouth locked open until Connor called out for him at least two times.  “Uh. Yeah. After work. Any time. I’m free. Yeah. Okay”, Gavin rambled. 

Connor chuckled softly at him. His smile could kill anyone. It did kill Gavin every time the edges of his mouth curled up. “Alright. I will see you later, detective Reed.”

 

And then he was just gone. Out of the room like nothing had happened.

 

Gavin let out some air and dropped down onto his knees. His hands were fucking shaking. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. It took him a few minutes to get his heart rate back to normal. He had just kissed Connor. Kissed him. He touched his lips softly, trying to recreate that feeling, but nothing felt like Connor. Gavin turned his hand into a fist and gently punched his own thigh. Fuck, he wanted to kiss the tin can again.

He couldn’t believe Connor had just agreed to spend his free time with him, even if Gavin has been nothing but a piece of ass towards him. But in a way, Gavin was glad the android’s programming made him foolishly kind. 

Maybe now he got to better himself and actually show his good side to people. Now that’s unpredictable.


End file.
